


Some Things Never Change

by Sheela



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Gen, Maeve returns, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheela/pseuds/Sheela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nomad crew meets an old enemy and an old friend. Some things have changed - and some never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Big waves crashed against the longboat when the crew of the Nomad pulled it on the beach of the island. The sun was burning down and Sindbad had blink when he looked around. The sand on the beach was almost white. In the distance the entrance of a huge forest could be seen. Not far from where they were standing a broad trail lead eastwards meandering between gigantic rocks.

"Firouz what's this island called again?" he asked his scientist, turning back to his three men. Once again the sight gave him a little stitch in the inside. It somehow hurt to see his crew without a woman accompanying them. First Dim-Dim had taken Maeve, the fiery Celtic redhead, with him to an unknown dimension to teach her the art of white magic, leaving behind Bryn, a young woman, who had no memories of her past. That had been more than 2 years ago. Since then she had been sailing with them until they had come across her family by chance a month ago. Sindbad found it still hard to believe that Bryn was already married and had a son.

Well, now they were a "men-only-boat" again. Sindbad's eyes fell upon the hawk sitting on Rongar's arm on a gauntlet and remembered. Yes, it had hurt to loose Bryn, but not as much as it had hurt to loose Maeve. Every time he looked at Dermott, he had to think of her. He had left her cabin and her things untouched since she disappeared. And in every port he kept watching out for her, maybe he find her someday this way...

Suddenly a hand was waving in front of his face and he snapped back to reality. "What?!"

"Little brother, are you okay?" Doubar asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure. Just thinking. What did you say Firouz?" he answered.

The inventor only sighed and shook his head. They all knew what, or better who, their captain had been thinking about. "I was answering your question, Sindbad." He said. "I said, this island is named Al-Khasaab and there's only one village here. Its name is Karneol and it lies about two hours to the east."

"Okay. We'll go there to buy some supplies for our voyage back to Baghdad. And maybe..."

He was interrupted by a loud screech from Dermott who flapped into the air. There he gave another screech and then disappeared behind a hill.

"Hey, Dermott! Where are you going to?" Sindbad shouted.

"Ah, come on brother. Let that bird fly... He probably saw a beautiful she-hawk, if you understand what I mean... He'll find us and come back; I'm sure of it!" Doubar told him. "Now let's go!"

Firouz and Rongar also nodded affirmative. So the captain gave in. Probably they were right. It was just that he had become a little overprotective concerning Dermott. He was all he had left of Maeve, he was in a way Sindbad's "pawn" that she would come back eventually.

So the four men set pace towards the village, entering the passage built by the rocks bordering the trail.

As soon as he had "stepped" on the island Dermott had felt a presence. At first he hadn't been sure what it was, but then there had been this familiar feeling in his mind. He had to find it! So he had left Sindbad without any further thoughts. And now he was winging through the sky towards it. *Wait! Wait for me!* he cried out with his mind voice. *I'm almost there! Wait!*

Half an hour later the four friends were walking peacefully in the sun, with Sindbad and Doubar arguing lightly about when to take a break. Doubar was for now while in Sindbad's opinion in another half an hour was perfect.

Then suddenly a little tornado appeared in front of the four men and they groaned. Trouble seemed to be hunting them wherever they went.

Evil laughter could be heard as the storm faded, leaving behind a short woman with raven black hair in very revealing clothes.

The crew grabbed their weapons, ready for a fight for dear life. Sindbad's mind was racing. It looked bad for them... This time they had no sorceress near them to protect them!

So he decided to try and relay on his charm, for he knew if the sorceress wanted to kill them, they wouldn't have much of a chance with their weapons. "Hello Rumina!" he said. "Long time no see! May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You may, my dear." She responded with a seductive tone. "But it won't help you!" Her voice grew cold. "I decided to finally get over with it and kill you sea dogs!"

The sailors clenched their weapons even harder. Sindbad tried to distract her because he had seen how Rongar had slipped a dagger out of his hold. "Are you totally sure of that, Rumina?" he probed. "I mean..."

"No!" she interrupted him harshly. "I learned from my old mistakes. No more buts and maybes! I'll kill you now with no mercy. And this time you don't have this pheasant wench on your side! So who wants to be the first to meet your Allah?"

Rongar threw his dagger with one full movement of his body. The weapon whirred through the air directly towards the evil sorceress' heart. But she saw it and made it stop in mid air with a wave of her outstretched hand. The dagger lingered in the air as if it was considering what it should do, then it shattered to the ground.

"Nice try. I guess that makes things clear, doesn't it? We have a volunteer!" Rumina hissed and stared full of hatred at the Moor. "Say goodbye!"

With that she stretched her hands towards him. A red ray emerged and hit him in the chest. Rongar was thrown aback against one of the rocks. There he slid to the ground with a huge bleeding wound in his chest. Firouz ran to his side and quickly examined his friend, but here was nothing he could do. Rongar was breathing heavily and the inventor and doctor knew that the hurt man hadn't much time left.

Sindbad and Doubar had been staring at their friend in shock for a moment, but now they returned their attention to the enemy in front of them. They lifted their swords and pointed them at Rumina. "You... you... witch! Monster!" Sindbad shouted.

But the woman merely laughed. "Oh! Don't worry darling. You won't see him suffer very long. In a few seconds you will be dead. And I'll have revenge for my father!" Her shrill laughing echoed from the stone walls. With a "Prepare to die!" she stretched her hands again for the final blow.

Sindbad closed his eyes, sending his last prayer to Allah, awaiting the pain. But nothing happened. Sindbad opened his eyes and found himself and his friends surrounded by a blue glowing shield of pure magic. The others, including Rumina were equally astonished.

"What the hell is this?" Rumina screamed hysterically.

"Hell has got absolutely nothing to do with this, I can promise you that, bitch!" a powerful voice sounded from the top of a rock.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rumina shouted furiously. "I shall kill you just like this pathetic sea dogs!"

"My, my, Rumina, why are you so angry? And why don't you play with somebody of your own size?" the voice rang out.

Sindbad turned his head, trying desperately to see the person who had saved them. The voice sounded so familiar. But could it really be?

Then the owner of the voice jumped down from the rock which was at least 50 feet high. But about 10 feet over the ground the figure began to float and came down slowly in a perfect landing, exactly between the sailors and Rumina.

Sindbad gasped as he recognized the stranger. "Maeve..." he whispered, afraid if he spoke too loud it would all turn out to be a dream.

The Celt didn't turn to him, she was focused on her biggest enemy. The two women eyed each other for a moment and so did Sindbad. He studied Maeve exactly. She had changed. Her fiery red hair fell openly down her back and reached her hips. No longer she wore her old outfit of a white shirt-skirt and a brown vest but an ankle lenght, white, low-cut gown and a vest that went down to her knees, that shimmered in all shades between deep blue and green and the ends of it were cut in the form of lotus blossoms. On the leather-belt around her waist hung several little sacs with unknown contents.

Finally Rumina spoke up. "So you decided to show up again, pheasant wench? So, you can as well join your friends in death!" And once again the black sorceress formed a gigantic red energy ball and flung it at the little group. But Maeve easily blocked it with a wave of her hand and sent it back at Rumina. The woman was thrown back against the rock wall. Groaning she came to her feet. Maeve grinned. "Sweet. Is that best you can do Rumina? How pathetic!" She said derisively.

Rumina screamed in anger and fired another energy blast. But again Maeve stopped it and sent it back at Rumina who was only able to block about half of the blow and fell to the ground. There she remained. Maeve stepped to her side and kicked her lightly. Then she bent down and pulled the defeated woman up on her hair. Rumina moaned as Maeve stared in her dirty, scratched face. The Celt's gaze was icy.

"I'll tell you something bitch" she said tonelessly. "I'll let you run away – this time. I'm not in the mood to kill you. Not yet... But be warned: next time we meet I won't be this gracious! And now get out of my sight!" With that she pushed Rumina hard away and let her fall to the ground again.

The beaten woman slowly stood up and sent the group and especially Maeve a look full of purest hate. "We shall meet again. I'm not defeated yet! I shall kill you as cruel as possible!" she hissed and misted herself away.

"We'll see who's gonna win, Rumina, we'll see!" Maeve mumbled pensive and turned to face her friends.

From high above a screech rang out. Maeve looked up and stretched out her hand on which Dermott promptly landed. He chirped and croaked at Maeve.

"I know, I know Dermy. You're right. But it'll all work out soon!" she soothed the hawk.

Sindbad stood speechless, only staring at Maeve. What they had just witnessed! Maeve, their Maeve, who had split the mast of the Nomad twice with her magic, who had had difficulties with the easiest spells, had defeated her arch-enemy easily and let her escape!

He didn't trust his voice to speak, but he tried nonetheless. "Maeve..." he whispered softly. His voice was hoarse.

Maeve looked up and their eyes met. It was as if time had stopped. Sindbad could have drowned in those warm brown pools. That second everything became clear for both of them. Everything that had happened during the last two years. Not a word was spoken, but they couldn't have said more with millions of words.

But all too soon they were interrupted by Firouz who called out. "Sindbad! Hurry up!"

The two whirled around to face the man and came back to reality. Firouz and Doubar were kneeling next to the badly injured Rongar. Maeve sent Dermott away and she and Sindbad rushed to their friend's side.

"He is dying! And I cannot do anything about it!" Firouz informed them despairing.

Rongar lay on the ground, leaning against a rock, lying in his own blood. He was breathing with difficulties and suddenly began to cough blood. Firouz supported him to sit up a bit. When he leaned back the silent Moor gave a weak hand-sign which they all recognized. It meant death.

Maeve shook her head furiously. "No, my silent friend. You won't die!" she said determined. "I won't let that happen. Give me some space" she addressed the others.

They obeyed and moved aside even though none of them thought that the woman would be able to change anything. The sailors exchanged some doubtful glances but Maeve ignored them.

She was concentrated on the task in front of her. Gently she stroked Rongar's cheek and gave him an encouraging smile. "Have no fear, my friend. It'll all work out!" she told him. Her voice had a soothing tone and Rongar relaxed visibly. "Good, that's right... Now I want you to look into my eyes and concentrate. Don't look away and just think about how your body feels when you're healthy."

Then Maeve took Rongar's right hand and placed it on her chest, right above her heart, and lay her hand over it. Her eyes never left his. With her other hand Maeve took out some kind of powder of one of the little sacs and threw it over Rongar's bleeding chest with her gaze still meeting his. Then she spoke the words of healing and let the magic run its course. When she heard Sindbad gasp and saw Rongar's eyes widen, she knew that it was working. A light smile spread across her face.

Sindbad, Doubar and Firouz had been watching curiously what was going on and were amazed. Sindbad couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise when Maeve began to glow in an supernatural white light. The powder on Rongar's chest shimmered as if it had a life of its own. The white surrounding Maeve grew more and more intensive until the sailors had to cover their eyes.

When they opened their eyes a minute later, the light had faded and Maeve was standing up. She took Rongar's hand and pulled him to his feet.

The Moor was amazed. He stared at his hands and touched his chest. Not a scratch was left of the fatal wound. It was as if it hadn't even happened. Only his torn clothes reminded of what had been. He looked up and stared at Maeve who smiled gently. A big smile spread across the young man's face and he hugged the Celt fiercely.

*Thank you! Thank you so much! If only you could hear me!* he thought, wishing she could understand him.

"You are welcome my friend." Maeve whispered in his ear.

Rongar was taken aback and stared at her. *Did she hear me? Could it be? Maeve?*

"Yeah, Rongar, I can hear your thoughts. But only if you want me to." She answered him.

They were interrupted by Firouz who came rushing forward and hugged Rongar, before he started examining him.

"But... how... how can this be? ... There's is no scar, no scratch, nothing... how?" the inventor babbled and turned to face Maeve.

She smiled. "Well, Firouz my old friend. How could this be? Magic of course... what else?"

"Mmh... Magic... yeah, what else?" he mumbled deep in thoughts. Suddenly it dawned on him who he was talking to. "Maeve!" he shouted and rushed to embrace her. "You're back! I can't believe it! You are really back!"

"Aye my friend. I'm back! Back for good."

When Firouz finally released her, she was immediately caught in one of Doubar's bear hugs. "Lass!" he shouted. "It's so good to have you back! You cannot imagine how much we missed you!" In a lower voice he continued "Or how much Sindbad missed you..."

"Hmpf..." Maeve made out. "Doubar... need air!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Doubar sat her down on the ground. Maeve turned to face Sindbad who stood a little behind.

She looked at him, afraid he might not want her back. Sindbad just stared at her for a while, until she began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Sindbad" she whispered. "What..."

Then the Captain ran forward and embraced her fiercely. "Oh, Maeve!" he groaned, burying his head in her hair, closing his eyes. "Maeve... my Maeve... it's been so long... Don't ever leave again!" He stroked her back, inhaling her scent. No matter how many women he had met (or had) in the ports, none of them was like her! He wished he would never have to release her again. But after what seemed like an eternity Maeve slowly stepped back and studied his face critically.

He knew he had changed since he had last seen her. He had grown hard. No longer he was the charming young sailor, Master of the Seven Seas, but a cruel and merciless fighter and merchant.

Maeve slowly raised a hand and wiped away a single tear that ran down his cheek.

"Hey, no tears in my presence, sailor!" she teased him. Sindbad grinned – it was as if she had never been gone.

"And look, what have you done to yourself?" Maeve asked him gesturing to his clothes. The young man blushed at thinking about what he was looking like: He wore black leather breeches, a tight white shirt with an open front and a dark blue vest. His hair was long and uncut and he was growing a beard.

"I give you twenty-four hours to change that outfit of yours. Otherwise I'll handle this!" the Celt threatened him and the men started to laugh at their captain.

"It's really good to have you back, lass!" Doubar roared.

"Aye, he is right, Maeve. It's good to have you back." Sindbad mumbled shyly which caused his crew to laugh even louder.

"Hey! Stop this!" he demanded. "Is this a mutiny?"

"No, we're just glad that Maeve is back to keep you in line, Captain!" Firouz giggled.

"Oh, would you please stop it! Let's rather get back to the Nomad. The supplies can wait. We have a reason to celebrate and a lot to talk about!"

"How far away is the Nomad?" Maeve asked.

"About half an hour's walk" Firouz responded.

"We'll make it in less than a minute..." Maeve promised. "Close your eyes"

Stunned the men obeyed. Suddenly Sindbad felt very strange, his skin was tickling and his stomach felt funny.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Maeve told them. They did so and were surprised to find themselves standing next to the long boat on the beach.

"Wow lass! I'd say your powers have improved. Did Dim-Dim teach you misting?" Doubar asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later... Right now I would like to return to the Nomad – only if the captain approves to have a woman on board of course" the woman said with a smirk.

"He approves. Milady, may I?" Sindbad faked a little bow and then held out his hand to help her climb into the boat.

"You may." Maeve imitated his snobbish way of speaking and accepted his helping hand. Even this light touch made Sindbad's heart beat faster.

A few feet behind the couple Doubar, Firouz and Rongar were trying desperately to hide their grins.

"Those two..." Doubar shook his head. "Will they ever stop teasing each other and admit their love? I mean it's obvious that they are made for each other!"

"Give them some time, Doubar." Firouz advised. "I think, and hope very much, that Sindbad will come out with it soon. As for the teasing... some things never change, come what may!"

They burst into laughter which made Sindbad send them a dark glare that clearly said "We are not amused!". But Sindbad didn't see the mischievous grin that Maeve sent the men from behind his back. This caused the crew to laugh even harder. Sindbad gave up and merely threw his hands up in a gesture of total desperation in the face of his men.

Still laughing and mocking they made their way back to the Nomad.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the crew sat assembled in the gallery, laughing and drinking. Maeve had been introduced to the rest of the men and was welcomed warmly, as they were used to sailing with a woman aboard, thanks to Bryn. Nobody of the men Maeve had been sailing with had remained – two years were a long time to stay aboard the ship of an adventurer and not many had the guts to test their luck too long in the company of Sindbad, for he seemed to attract trouble wherever he went.

Doubar had just finished the story about when they had discovered that Rongar was a prince, but the Moor had preferred to stay on the Nomad as a regular member of the crew – well as regular as you could be as part of Sindbad's crew.

Maeve gave him a warm smile. "I always knew there was more about you my friend." She said benevolently.

"Sindbad, I swear, if you keep staring at me like that much longer, your eyes are going to pop out!" Maeve addressed her captain impudently who sat across of her on the bench with his head supported by his hand. During the last 15 minutes he had done nothing but looking at Maeve with an musing expression on his face.

Now he snapped back to reality what caused some of the men to giggle.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "It's just that I can't believe you're really back..."

"Believe it." Maeve advised. "Here, drink some more wine." With a short nod she let his goblet float into the air, dance towards the wine barrel and stop under the tap. Maeve gave another wave of her hand and the tap opened, filling the goblet with wine and then closed again. Slowly the goblet floated back and landed in front of Sindbad.

"Cheers!" The sorceress raised her goblet and took another sip.

"For one time that's a kind of magic that I really like!" Doubar laughed and emptied half of his wine with one swallow.

"Now that you heard most of our bigger adventures it's your turn Maeve." Firouz stated and most of the men nodded affirmative.

"He's right, Maeve." Sindbad said. "Now tell us, did Dim-Dim teach you all this? Are you a full sorceress now?"

"Yes... and also no..." Maeve began and received several wondering looks. "It's a little complicated. But I'll try to explain: Yes, I came to Master Dim-Dim and he taught me more of the art of white magic. I think I can say that I was quite gifted because soon I knew all Master Dim-Dim could teach me. That was about nine months after I had to leave you. But Master Dim-Dim and I, we both knew that my real potential was far higher than that. So Master Dim-Dim sent me to an old friend of his. She was very kind and taught me a lot about the world, the powers, myself and how to reach my full potential. Her name is Gaya and she is the leader of the Circle of Sisters. And so I became a... witch." Maeve saw the men jump in shock at her last words. Some of them made a surreptitious sign to ward off evil ghosts.

"What?!" Sindbad shouted spitting out his wine. "Maeve... how could you? I always thought you hated Rumina and now... now you're becoming like her?!"

"NO! How can you say so? I would never... how dare you?" Maeve jumped up, she was really hurt by the insult. But she knew she should have expected it. She tried to calm down and then spoke again. "Let me explain, Sindbad. You are all falling for an old superstition and I can't really blame you. But listen, not all witches are evil – true, there are many who are, but it's the same with sorcerers and all other people. There are good ones and bad ones. But in contrast to sorcery, witchcraft isn't simply black or white. Its magic is grey and it's the person who uses it who decides, whether it is used for the good or the bad! And I won't be like Rumina! She is a black sorceress and I am a witch – there is a big difference! If you really think I'm like her, I think I better go now..."

"No!" Sindbad interrupted her quickly, still in shock. "No, don't leave again! I'm sorry Maeve! Please don't go! We... I didn't know what I was saying... I'm sorry! Don't go!" Because I love you, he finished in his mind. But he couldn't say it out loud even though the thought of loosing her again made him sick.

The men nodded hesitantly. Still they were a bit afraid: to have a real witch aboard had to mean bad luck!

"Fine. It isn't your fault that you reacted like that, I think. It must be a shock to hear this; but I can't change what I am!" Maeve said conciliatory.

They all fell silent for a while, until Firouz spoke again. "And what are your plans now, Maeve?"

"Well my friend, there is still my task of defeating Rumina, but I'm positive that it won't take long anymore..." Maeve responded with a glance towards Dermott who was sitting on his perch. The hawk croaked and flapped his wings to show his approval.

"And then," Maeve continued, "I'd like to stay aboard the Nomad for an indefinite duration – if I am welcome here, that is..."

Sindbad's face lit up. "Your more than welcome on this ship, Maeve! And I think you know that. You didn't even have to ask!" he said and Doubar, Firouz and Rongar nodded.

Maeve smiled, happy to be welcome, to have such good friends.

"Maeve there's something I'd like to give you." Sindbad said, standing up, and rounded the table. "I think it's time that you're getting it back."

Maeve raised an eyebrow in her well known gesture. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You'll need it..." the Captain promised. "Dermott's claws are still sharp!" With that he took off the gauntlet he was wearing on his belt and gave it back to Maeve. It was the old one, she had always used, the one they had found when she had fallen over board. Bryn had used it until she went back to her family and then Sindbad and Rongar had taken responsibility of the hawk.

Sindbad had been surprised, how much in tune he seemed to be with the "dumb bird" that had even attacked Sindbad when they had first met. And now Dermott sat willingly on his arm and seemed to understand him when Sindbad was talking to him. The captain was sure that there was more about the bird than Maeve had told him, even if he couldn't put his finger on what it exactly was.

Maeve was touched. Gently she stroked the well-worn leather of the gauntlet – Sindbad had kept it all the time. "Thank you very much Sindbad..." she said putting the gauntlet on. She stretched out her hand and immediately Dermott swung down from the perch and landed on her hand. "And thanks that you have taken care of Dermott. I see he was fine with you, weren't you my dear?" she said stroking Dermott's feathers. He chirped and rubbed his head on Maeve's hand, happy to have his mistress back.

Sindbad also gently stroked the bird. "I think we finally became friends." He agreed.

Then Doubar cleared his throat. "I thinks it's time to try and catch some sleep. Midnight passed about three turns of the hour-glass ago!"

Grumbling the sailors stood up, wished good night and headed towards their bunks until only Sindbad and Maeve were left. This did not go unnoticed by Doubar, Rongar and Firouz, and they exchanged some meaningful glances as they left the gallery.

Sindbad bowed mockingly in front of Maeve. "Milady, may I show you your cabin?"

Majestically Maeve stood up and tossed her hair aside. "You may!" she said with her nose high in the air. Giggling she followed him down the corridor. Sindbad stopped in front of the door of her old cabin and slowly opened it. Maeve stepped in and gasped. Nothing had changed! Her old magic spell books lay on the table, untouched. In the corner stood her old oak chest, that held all her properties. As she opened it she found her brown cloak – she hadn't been wearing it when she fell over board. And on her bed, on the neatly folded blanket lay her sword. Slowly Maeve stepped to it and pulled the sword out of the sheath. It was newly sharpened and shone in the light of the single candle that Sindbad was holding.

Maeve had to gulp back tears. "You sharpened it?" she asked turning back to face the man standing in the doorframe. Her voice cracked. "You took care of all of this?"

Sindbad nodded looking around. "Aye. I knew you would come back eventually. So I wanted to be prepared."

"But... why... why didn't you give my cabin to this new woman – Bryn?" Maeve asked weakly.

"I don't really know." The young man responded and looked directly into her eyes. "It just didn't feel right. It would have been like giving up on you. But I knew that you would come back – after all you had left Dermott here with me. Furthermore, Bryn could never fill your place... I missed you everyday, Maeve!" _If only I could tell you how much!_ Sindbad thought. When Maeve had left, Sindbad had been lying awake every night, thinking about her and his feelings for her. It had only been when she was gone that he had understood that he loved her. But even now he didn't have the guts to tell her how he felt. _If only I knew what she is feeling for me!_

Maeve put the sword back on the bed and stepped towards Sindbad. She was touched. Shyly she took up his hands and stroked them looking into his deep blue eyes "This is so sweet. Thank you very much, Sindbad!" She gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek, similar to the one she had given Eyolf once, almost three years ago. Then she slowly pushed Sindbad out of her cabin. "Good night, sailor! It's good to be back!" she whispered closing the door.

Sindbad stood in front of the closed door for a while. He still could feel the spot on his cheek that she had kissed. It burned as if it was on fire. Only once before in his life a kiss had made him feel this way: The kiss that Maeve had given him after he had defeated the Vorgon.

"Aye. It's good to have you back, my witch." He whispered turning away to head towards his cabin.

Sindbad woke feeling wonderfully rested. He hadn't slept so well for... yes, for more than two years. Ever since Maeve disappeared he had had only restless nights.

Automatically he put on his clothes and boots and headed to the gallery to have breakfast. He sat alone on a bench eating a piece of bread. It was still early, nobody else was awake yet.

Then he remembered what had happened the last day and he smiled. Maeve too had always woken up early. Maybe she was already awake? he wondered. Sindbad felt the sudden urge to see her, to talk to her. So he quietly walked down to her cabin and knocked on her door. No response. Obviously she was still sleeping. Sindbad couldn't withstand the temptation of seeing Maeve sleeping peacefully. Following his desire he opened the door and was shocked. Maeve's bed was empty and so was Dermott's perch. The blanket was neatly folded and her sword lay on top of it as if the bed hadn't been touched at all. Sindbad's heartbeat virtually stopped. It couldn't have all been a dream! He stormed into the gallery looking for her, he searched the cargo hold. Nothing! Desperately he ran up the stairs to deck. He had to shield his eyes to let them adjust to the light. Frantically he looked around on deck until he spotted her sitting at her place at the bow, talking to Dermott.

Sindbad fought back the urge to rush to her and embrace her. Firmly he willed his heartbeat to slow down, then he casually walked over to Maeve and Dermott.

"Good morning, Maeve. Dermott." He greeted, hoping that his voice would sound normal.

"A good morning to you too, Sindbad. Did you sleep well?" Maeve responded. Dermott chirped his good morning before he flapped into the air.

*Where are you going to, Dermott?* Maeve asked him in her mind voice.

*Giving you two lovebirds some well deserved privacy, sis!* Dermott responded mockingly.

*YOU!* The Celt insulted, but then simply gave in. In a way he was right. She had been looking forward to being alone with Sindbad since she returned.

*See? I told you so!* Dermott teased her, having heard her thoughts.

"Off with you! Before I roast you alive, you little imp!" Maeve threatened him.

"What? Did I miss something?" Sindbad asked amused, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? No," Maeve blushed noticing that she had spoken out loud with Sindbad standing next to her. "No, ehm... Dermott was just making fun of me..." She stopped before things could become even more embarrassing.

"What were you two doing out her this early in the morning?" Sindbad asked.

"Oh, we were watching the sunrise and talking." Maeve responded, glad about the save topic. "Wherever I have been in my life, all the places that I've seen, nowhere the sunrises are as beautiful as they are here on the Nomad. I don't know why." She said dreaming. Actually she knew exactly what made the sunrises so wonderful aboard the Nomad. It was the company she had, that perfected the daily spectacle.

Sindbad sat down next Maeve and they fell silent for a while, watching the sun climbing higher into the sky. Only the waves crashing against the ship and some seagulls could be heard. Both, Sindbad and Maeve, were content only to sit next to each other and watch a new day coming to life.

Finally Sindbad broke the silence by asking: "What were Dermott and you talking about?"

Maeve grinned. "Oh, Dermott only filled me in about some, hmm, more private adventures you had in some of the ports... Very interesting things to hear, I have to say"

Sindbad blushed furiously and wished he had a mouse hole to hide in it. Dermott had told Maeve of that!? "Maeve, let me explain..." he began but Maeve interrupted him.

"No, don't! I don't want to know..." Then she started to giggle. "Touché, sailor! Dermott and I were talking about Gaya. I told him some of the things she taught me."

Sindbad groaned. "That was low Maeve!"

"Well I couldn't resist... So what are our plans for today?"

"First we wait until Rongar, Firouz and Doubar are awake and halfway sober – which could take quiet a while, regarding how much wine Doubar was drinking last night. Next we go to the village, like we had planned yesterday and get some supplies. And then we set sails." Sindbad explained.

"Where to?" Maeve asked, already foreseeing Sindbad's response.

"Where the winds may take us, Maeve!" he answered smiling.

"Sounds like a good direction, I'd say. Some things never change!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly midday when Doubar's bone shaking snoring stopped; only to be replaced by his groaning that made the Nomad's planks shake.

"Ohhh... did somebody stop that wagon that rolled over my head?" the giant moaned sitting in the galley.

"Technically seen it was no wagon that hit you, Doubar." Firouz stated while brewing a drink to calm Doubar's headache. "What you are feeling now, is a classical hangover resulting from excessive consumption of alcoholics which causes an extreme..."

"Ahh... stop it Firouz, all three of you!" Doubar growled holding his head. "I don't want to know where it came from – I want it gone! And soon..."

Sindbad entered the galley and shook his head. "Looks like we'll be going to the village without you two." He told Doubar and Firouz. "You're in no condition to walk all that way, big brother; and I want you, Firouz, to stay here and look after him."

Firouz nodded. "I have to work on my new invention anyway. And when you're back I'd like to show Maeve what I invented during the time she was gone..."

Doubar groaned again. "I swear, I'm not drinking anything anymore... the whole day long! Be careful, little brother; and watch out for the lass!"

"I will!" Sindbad promised and then he headed on deck where Rongar and Maeve where waiting.

"Looks like it's going to be just the three of us. Doubar's got the hangover of the year and Firouz is going to stay with him. But I think we can handle this."

Rongar tapped on Maeve's shoulders and made some complicated signs, motioning at Maeve and then touching his own chest.

Maeve grinned. "True, I could easily rid Doubar of his headache, Rongar, like I healed your wounds." She said. "But honestly I think that the respect of a terrible hangover is the only thing that keeps Doubar from drinking like that every night! He'll be fine soon."

"Truer words were never spoken, Maeve. Let's go then! If we hurry we can be back by nightfall and catch the next tide." The captain ordered.

"I could get us to the village within a few seconds..."Maeve suggested. "Only, we'll have to walk back."

"Still, your magic would save us about two hours of walking. Doubar would worship you for that one Maeve." Sindbad laughed. "Okay, go ahead!"

"Fine, close your eyes. I'll transport us to a spot a bit outside the village. I guess it would frighten the people if we just appeared in the middle of the village." She took up Sindbad's and Rongar's hand and they closed their eyes.

Sindbad got the funny feeling in his stomach again and his skin tickled. When Maeve told them to open their eyes again, Sindbad found himself standing at the border of the forest, the village in a distance of about 300 feet.

"Now I can understand why sorcerers don't travel the normal way. This is much more easier and faster." Sindbad mumbled.

"Actually that's not true, Sindbad. Magicians spend a great deal of time travelling the "normal way" as you formulated it. That's because a sorcerer can only mist to places where he or she has already been. And that's one of the reasons why I'd like to sail with you guys. To travel as far as possible." Maeve explained. Truth to be told, that fact wasn't Maeve's most important reason to sail with them. She simply enjoyed the adventures and her friend's company and especially Sindbad's.

The three friends separated to gather the supplies and agreed to meet again at the same spot one and half an hour later.

When they came together again later that day, they had bought four barrels of wine, fresh meat, baskets full of fruits, a sack of flour and two dozen loaf bread. Enough for more than ten days – within that time they would have reached Baghdad.

Maeve had been late, mumbling some excuse about a last minute purchase.

Sindbad had rented a wagon and a horse to transport their goods back to the ship. Having loaded it Sindbad, Rongar and Maeve headed to the trail that lead to the beach.

Sindbad wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand and took another sip out of their water-bag. He sighed and handed the bag to Rongar. He took a few quick steps and then walked at Maeve's side. The witch didn't seem to mind the unusual heat; she was smiling all the time and set a strong pace.

"Tell me, Maeve," Sindbad addressed her, "why couldn't you simply mist us back to the Nomad, like you brought us to the village?"

"Already tired of that little walking, sailor?" Maeve teased him, "I'll help you cool down!" She gave a wave of her hand and mumbled a few strange words to cast a spell. A little rain cloud appeared directly above Sindbad's head and let it rain down on him.

"Argh... Maeve, make it stop, now! Or else..." Sindbad shouted, trying to get away from the cloud, but it followed him, wherever he ran.

"Or what, sailor?" Maeve sneered.

"Or... or I'll hold you in my arms until you're as wet as I am!" the wet man threatened in lack of a better idea. Honestly it sounded very tempting to him to hold the witch in his arms, standing in the rain...

Maeve's thoughts went along the same line, but Rongar's goofy grin brought her back to reality. Sighing she clapped her hands and the cloud disappeared.

Inwardly the captain sighed. In a way he had been looking forward to fulfilling his threat. He shook his head to get rid of some of the water and especially those thoughts. Maeve would never think this way of him, now would she? No, of course never! He told himself firmly. He was merely a friend to her. Unfortunately.

Maeve laughed some more about the wet captain, mostly to cover her embarrassment about her own line of thoughts, then she grew serious. "To answer your question about why I can't mist us back to the Nomad: It has to do with our supplies, Sindbad." She explained. "Magic works in strange ways. You see, with misting the... hmm, powers draw some of the essence of the subjects that are transported. This has no bad influence on anything living as their essence changes and renovates all the time. But with "dead" and harvested things, like the meat and the fruits it is different. By drawing from their essence they would rot within seconds and when we'd arrive at the Nomad, we'd only have inedible food. Imagine Doubar's reaction!"

They all had to laugh at the idea of their friend's reaction as the man loved nothing more than food, wine and beautiful women. And adventures of course.

For a while the conversation went about easier topics until Rongar stopped them with a wave of his hand. He pointed to a spot on the ground that was covered by a dark brown layer. It was dried blood. Rongar's blood.

The three fell silent for a moment, thinking of the past day's events, until Sindbad spoke up.

"This is where we met her." He spoke their thoughts. "This is where you were hurt Rongar. And this is where we got back our Maeve." He paused. "What a place of united good and bad..."

Rongar was very upset and lost in his thoughts. He remembered the last day, the unbearable pain, the fear of dying.

Maeve seemed to feel his tenseness. She walked to his side and lay a hand on his shoulder. A simple, yet calming gesture. She looked directly into his dark eyes, and to Rongar it was as if she had touched his soul.

Maeve gave him an encouraging smile before she spoke up: "I promise you, my silent friend, she'll never hurt you again. Not you, and not anyone else of my friends. Now that I've mastered my powers, I'll defeat her and finally fulfil my task. I'd say in less than a month will be free of her forever"

Rongar nodded. He trusted his friend with all his heart and he knew that she would keep her word.

But Sindbad gave Maeve a quizzical look. "How can you be so sure of that, Maeve?" he asked. "I mean, how do you know that Rumina won't pop up right this second?"

"Because it would be the most stupid thing she could do, to attack me now; and she knows that!"

"Why?"

"As I said, Sindbad, I am a witch now and that means that my powers have changed. Let me explain: The magic of sorcerers and witches differs very much. While a sorcerer drains the energy to cast a spell from his own body, a witch drains this energy from her surroundings, from the elements. And the moon has a big influence on a witch's powers. Right now we have full moon which means that my powers are at their highest point and Rumina knows that. If she was to attack me during the next three days, it would be her certain death."

The two men were impressed. Assured that they would be save they continued their way to the ship.

When Sindbad, Rongar and Maeve reached the beach about three quarters of an hour later they discovered a little problem. They had no longboat to take them back to the Nomad as they hadn't used one to get to the island.

"What do we do now?" Maeve asked. "How do we notify them we're back so that they come and pick us up?"

"Well, you could always throw a fireball and split the mast." Sindbad joked. "That would certainly show Doubar that you're back!"

Maeve growled. "Very funny! What would you do if I did indeed split your mast?" With that she formed a small fireball and tossed it in her hands.

"No! Don't!" Sindbad shouted. "Spare my ship! I'll get their attention!" He ran back to the wagon, grabbed a cloth and began waving it in the air. Soon a member of the crew had spied them and sent a longboat to pick them up. So Maeve let the fireball disappear. Sindbad heaved a sigh, glad to have saved his mast from Maeve's magic. Somehow he was always on the verge of loosing either his mind or one of his possessions when he was near her.

A short while later they climbed aboard the Nomad where Doubar greeted them.

"Little Brother! You're back! How did the purchase go?"

"Everything's fine. No set sails! Weigh anchor! Course Baghdad!" The captain ordered. "I'll go below and study the charts."

"Oh no, you won't Sindbad!" Maeve's voice stopped him. Confused he turned around. The rest of the crew also wondered what was going on, why Maeve was taking over command.

"What gives you the right to give me, your captain, orders?" Sindbad asked slightly angered by her tone.

"Yesterday I gave you an ultimatum of twenty-four hours. It ends now. As you haven't changed your outfit by now, I'm going to handle this!" the Celt declared.

Sindbad was speechless for a second, and so was the crew. He had totally forgotten the ultimatum. This might get him into big trouble now, he mused. So he tried to reason Maeve. "But, Maeve, I..." he began.

"No buts, sailor!" she interrupted him. "I'm not willing to see you in that pirate outfit any second longer!" With that she lifted her arms and clapped her hands twice. In a plop Sindbad's clothes disappeared and he stood there, totally naked. Sindbad blushed from his toes to his ears and tried desperately to cover himself. The crew broke into roaring laughter. Maeve merely grinned and clapped her hands a second time and Sindbad was dressed again. But now he wore his old sailor clothes, consisting of his loose blue pants, a white shirt with a blue vest and a red sash. The crew applauded.

"That's our old Sindbad! Thank you lass!" Doubar shouted.

"Bravo Maeve!"

"Very well done!"

Maeve grinned at Sindbad who was still as red as a tomato, her eyes flashed mischievously.

"And now, Captain, you get down into your cabin and get that beard of yours shaved, or I'll handle this, too!" she ordered him. "And believe me, next time I won't be so gracious!"

Sindbad practically fled from his laughing crew and ran below. Why was it that Maeve always made him look like a jerk in front of his crew, while when they were alone she treated him almost loving? Sindbad didn't understand this woman; she made fly high in the air and fall so deep. And all he knew was that he couldn't live without her.

Sighing he started shaving his beard. While Maeve was gone, he simply hadn't had the nerve to do it everyday. But now that she was back, things were different. Very different.

Maeve, in turn, shared some more jokes with some of the men before she also went below to her cabin. As soon as she was there she locked the door and sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"By the Goddess! What was I thinking? He is never going to forgive me that one!" she groaned. It had nearly been too much to see him like that. From her place Maeve had got a pretty good look at all of him. He was gorgeous! Perfectly shaped as if it was formed by the best artist with the finest marble.

*Why don't finally admit it, sis?* Dermott asked having followed her into the room.

*Admit what?*

*Argh...! Admit that you love him! It is clear to everybody except you two stubborn fools anyway!* he practically shouted in her mind.

*No! I do not love him!* Maeve contradicted. *I don't have time for something as stupid and unnecessary as love! I have a task to fulfil!*

*To free me? You mean that? I already told that that is not more important than your own luck and happiness!*

*It is! And we've had this discussion beforehand, so please stop it for now and leave me alone!* Maeve responded tiredly. *Soon you will be free, and then I'll find my own happiness, okay?*

Dermott grumbled some more and flapped his wings before Maeve let him out of the room to clear her own thoughts. She couldn't hide here all day, she told herself. After all she had a life to live.

At dinner Maeve was very quiet and so was Sindbad. And this affected the crew's mood, too. Maeve's gaze kept wandering to Sindbad, but whenever he returned her glance, she looked away.

Doubar heaved a sigh. They were back at the old habit of Sindbad and Maeve to avoid each other. Dermott sat on his perch and kept croaking and flapping his wings, as if he was angry about something, Sindbad noticed. Maeve sent the hawk an icy glare.

*Shut up!* she hissed in her mind. But Dermott kept croaking and screeching. It was truly annoying. Finally Maeve jumped up to face the bird and shouted at him in an unknown language. The men didn't understand what she said, but it sounded very angry and unfriendly. Sindbad was fairly sure that is was either an Irish or Celtic curse. Obviously the witch and the hawk were having a fight.

Dermott screeched a last time and the flew out of the galley. Maeve clenched her fists and left the galley with a mumbled "Excuse me...". Quickly she headed on deck.

Sindbad stared at his dinner for some minutes, lost in his thoughts. Then he threw his table knife on the table and stood up.

"To hell with it!" cursed and also went on deck to go and find Maeve. This had to end! He wouldn't allow things to become like it had been before she disappeared! It had to change!

Sindbad found Maeve standing at the bow, staring into the night. He walked over to her, ready for another argument.

"Sindbad, stop." Maeve had heard someone come on deck and she didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She had been sure that he would follow her; and furthermore she recognized his pace.

"Sindbad, please listen to me. And don't interrupt me, or I'll never manage to get over with this." She said calmly. But it cost nearly all her self-discipline not to let her voice waver. "Look, I'm truly sorry about what I did earlier today. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that." She still wouldn't face him. "I don't know what got into me. I hope you'll be able to forgive me... eventually." The Celt sniffed and had to gulp back tears, fearfully awaiting her captains answer.

Sindbad had to smile. He had come on deck unknowing what to do or to say. And now, before he even had had the chance of saying anything, Maeve had apologised to him.

Slowly he turned her around, but she still wouldn't look at him, instead she kept staring at her hands. Sindbad put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Still her eyes kept wandering everywhere but to his eyes. It was dark and he had brought no lamp, yet he thought he saw tears glistening in her eyes. His strong and tough Maeve was crying? About what? Him? Sindbad couldn't believe that. Maybe there was another reason. She wouldn't cry about having teased him once more, now would she? Well, obviously she was trying not to let her tears fall, so Sindbad decided not to mention it for now.

"Already done, Maeve." He said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I have already forgiven you." The captain repeated. "I don't why, but I can't seem to be angry with you for very long Maeve. There's something about you that makes me forgive you everything."

Finally her eyes locked with his. And there she saw that he meant what he was saying.

"I'm so glad!" she whispered. "Thank you Sindbad." She hugged him tightly burying her head in his shoulder. Sindbad gulped and fought hard not to kiss her senseless. After what seemed like an eternity Maeve stepped back and turned to the ocean again. They fell silent for a while until Sindbad spoke up.

"What were you and Dermott arguing about?"

"You." Was Maeve's simple answer.

"But why?" Sindbad asked quizzically.

"He insisted that I had to apologise to you... I guess he was right about that."

"Yeah. Please remind me to give him an extra piece of meat when he is back. By the way where has he gone to?"

"He said, he had to put some distance between the two of us, or otherwise something very bad was likely to happen." Maeve said matter-of-factly.

"Ah... By the way, when you were shouting at Dermott in the galley, was that Irish?" Sindbad wanted to know.

"Aye, that was my native language." The Celt said.

"What were you saying?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?" Sindbad demanded.

"Because I don't think you're old enough for that one, sailor." Maeve teased him. "Coming to think of it, I'm not quiet sure if Doubar would be old enough for that one..."

They shared a laugh, then Sindbad said:

"I think it's time we go down again. Otherwise the crew might think we killed each other."

"Hmm..." Maeve mumbled musing. "You know, there is one good thing about my spell."

"And what would that be?"

"You finally got that terrible beard of yours shaved!" She grinned while Sindbad flushed lightly.

Then Maeve eyed him critically. "But something's still missing..." She looked him up and down, checking his loose blue pants, the white shirt, the vest of the colour of the sea and the red sash. "Come here." She ordered.

Sindbad swallowed hard. What was she planning now? Yet, he automatically obeyed and stepped towards her.

The witch took something out of her pocket. "I found this in the village and thought it was perfect for you!" She stepped closer to him and Sindbad saw what lay in her hands: A red headband, similar to the one he used to wear before he had changed his outfit.

Maeve stood on the tip of he toes and tied it round his head. After she was done she took a step back and eyed him again. "Perfect!" she said satisfied. "That's my old Sindbad!"

What she did then surprised Sindbad the most: She gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Good night, my sailor." She whispered and headed below.

Sindbad stood speechless. What a day he thought. What a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

When Sindbad returned to deck to take over his shift at the tiller at midnight he found Maeve standing at the bow again.

"Mullis, could you hold the tiller a little longer?" he addressed the sailor of the last shift. "I'll relieve you in a few minutes."

"Sure Captain."

Wondering why the Celt was still awake, Sindbad slowly walked over to her. Maeve stared off into the dark sky, her thoughts miles away.

"Can't sleep?" Sindbad asked her gently. Yet she jumped, startled by his appearance. She looked at him for a moment, wondering he might have asked her for she hadn't been listening at all. Realising that he was waiting for an answer, she decided to simply say why she was still out here.

"Dermott didn't come back from his flight. I'm worried."

"Nah, don't be. I'm sure he'll be back soon. You should go to sleep now." Sindbad advised.

"I'll go in a few minutes." Maeve promised. "I just want to wait a little longer."

"Okay. I have to take over my shift at the tiller. Good night, Maeve."

" ' night."

Satisfied that Maeve would be fine Sindbad went to relieve Mullis. The night was clear and the sea was calm, so it was an easy shift.

Two hours later another member of the crew took over from Sindbad. The captain was about to go below when he saw the lone figure standing at the bow. Maeve was still there?! A little worried Sindbad went to her side again. This time he made sure she heard him coming, not to startle her again.

"He still isn't back?" he asked.

"No." Maeve's voice cracked. "What if he is hurt? What if..."

"Stop driving yourself crazy Maeve!" Sindbad ordered. "Dermott is strong. Believe me he'll be fine. Probably he is still angry about your behaviour. Go to bed!"

"No! I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I'll wait for him. I have to apologise to him."

Sindbad sighed, but he knew better than to argue with her. When it came to Dermott Maeve was as stubborn as a mule. She hugged herself and Sindbad saw her tremble – it was a rather cool night. Sindbad sighed again and went below to fetch Maeve's cloak which he put round her shoulders protectively. Knowing that he couldn't change her decision he stroked her hair softly and whispered in her ear: "Don't blame yourself, Maeve. Dermott will be fine!" Then he left her alone and went below to get some sleep.

Sindbad woke at sunrise as usually. Concerned about his friend's wellbeing he went to Maeve's cabin. After a short knock he entered. Her bed was untouched. Already foreseeing what this meant he headed up on deck. And sure enough, there she stood at her place, looking as if she hadn't moved all night long. The first rays of light made her red hair glow like fire and a breeze gently swelled it. But except for that she stood immovable like a statue.

When Sindbad stepped behind her she spoke up. "He didn't come back." Her voice was little above a whisper. "And what's worse of it, I can't feel him, not at all. It's as if he was totally gone... or even..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She sniffed.

"Oh, Maeve!" Sindbad hugged her tightly. Desperately she clutched his shirt and Sindbad felt her tears on his chest. "Hush!" he tried to calm her.

"It's all my fault!" she cried. "I shouldn't have shouted at him like that!"

Gently Sindbad stroked Maeve's back, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly they heard an evil laughter. "What a touching scene!"

Sindbad and Maeve whirled around. In some distance to the Nomad an image was floating in the air. The image of Rumina.

"My, my, why are you so sad, pheasant wench? Lost your little birdie?" Rumina purred.

"YOU!" Maeve shouted. Her eyes flashed in anger. "What have you done to Dermott, you bitch?"

"Nothing, so far. But I can change that easily, if you don't do what I'm saying." The black sorceress hissed.

"What do you want from us?" Sindbad demanded.

"From you? Nothing Sindbad." Rumina answered. "To be honest I've lost my interest in you. You're to good and friendly; how disgusting! What I want is revenge. Bloody revenge." She said turning to Maeve. "I challenge you! Black magic against white magic. The ultimate battle. The winner gets the bird, in his original form. The looser dies."

"I accept." Maeve said calmly, her face was expressionless by now. Sindbad looked shocked at her.

"Fine. Come to the Isle of Tears. And don't keep me waiting for too long, or I might test some spells on that ugly bird of yours."

"Don't you dare touching him!" Maeve screamed and formed a huge fireball which she flung at the image. The fireball went straight through the image and Rumina merely laughed.

"How pathetic! Is that best you can do? Don't be late for our fight!" Laughing she disappeared.

Maeve screamed in anger. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar came running on deck with their weapons drawn.

"What happened?" Doubar asked concerned. "We were having breakfast when we heard screams!"

Sindbad turned to face his men. "Rumina appeared and challenged Maeve." He told them.

"She's got Dermott!" Maeve added heatedly. "I have to go to the Isle of Tears."

"Maeve that would be your sure death! You have to think straight! You're not truly believing that she'll play fair!" Sindbad declared.

"Sindbad's right. The sorceress will have at least a dozen evil traps and tricks ready to defeat you." Firouz said.

"I have no choice! She's got Dermott! I have to free him! And so I do at least have a chance of getting him back!" Maeve practically shouted and turned her back on her friends.

"And the big chance of killing yourself!" Sindbad argued. He was getting truly angry about her stubbornness. Still he tried to reason her. "Maeve, try to think clearly. I know Dermott means very much to you. But he is just a hawk. He's not worth killing yourself!"

This made Maeve loose all what left of her self-control. Furiously she whirled around and slapped Sindbad hard across the face.

"Dermott is no just anything! He is the most important thing in my world and I love him more than my own life! He is worth everything! Do you understand?" The witch shouted, clenching her fists.

The men were shocked. Never before had they seen Maeve that angry! Sindbad held his sore cheek. He began to understand that he might have made the biggest mistake possible: To tell Maeve to give up on Dermott. He should have known better by now, he cursed himself.

"As you don't seem to understand how much Dermott means to me, I think I better go now. I'll get to the Isle of Tears, even if I have to swim all the way!" The Celt turned to leave, but Sindbad grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you won't go!" he told her.

She whirled around again. "How dare you giving me orders, you pig-headed sea slug!? You're not going to stop me, damned sailor!"

"True, I can't stop you." Sindbad admitted. "But you won't be going alone. I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let you leave me again, Maeve. I promised you once, I'll either defeat Rumina or die trying to do so."

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar looked at each other for a moment then declared in unison: "We're coming with you, too!"

Maeve gulped hard and tears started welling up in her eyes. Such wonderful friends.

"Thank you. All of you. But we have to hurry." She whispered. "We don't have much time."

Half an hour later the Nomad set sails and headed towards the Isle of Tears. Aboard were only Sindbad, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and Maeve left. The rest of the men had left having been told about the kamikaze-operation.

Doubar eyed the sails critically. "The wind seems to be against us, little brother." He told Sindbad who was holding the tiller. "If they remain like that, it'll take us more than five days to reach the Isle of Tears."

"Hmm... Rumina's welcoming, I'd say." The captain agreed.

"You're right Sindbad." Maeve said walking up to the two. "But it's not going to work. She seems to be underestimating my powers. Make sure, you're holding onto something."

Sindbad and Doubar exchanged a quick glance and both grabbed the tiller harder. Firouz and Rongar both wrapped a rope around their wrists and tied it to the mast.

Maeve closed her eyes and began humming a melody. Sindbad recognized it: Maeve had played it once on panpipes to call the winds. Next Maeve slowly raised her hands at the side of her body over her head, forming a circle. With her eyes still closed she began to speak:

"Father of the winds... I'm calling you... send your blessing, send your breath... make the winds blow... and take me where I want to go..." Then she sang in an old language which the men didn't understand. She sounded almost like a siren.

And soon tail wind started to blow. Gently at first, but then it grew stronger and stronger. It swelled the sails and the Nomad gained more and more speed until it was practically flying across the ocean. The ship cracked and creaked but held. They were making good progress.

"If we can go on like that, we'll reach Rumina's stronghold in less than two days!" Doubar shouted to Sindbad over the sound of the wind.

And really, two days later the five friends could see the shape of Rumina's island. Obviously she had been able to restore the skull cave. A few miles away from the coast Maeve told the winds to stop.

They assembled in the galley to make up a plan. Firouz had brought the map of the isle they had used when they had defeated Rumina two years ago. Maeve pointed to the wide area in the middle of the Isle of Tears.

"This is where we're going to meet her." She said. "I'm going to cast a protecting spell over you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Very thoughtful. Still, if Rumina was to defeat you, we'd be dead meat." Doubar mumbled.

"You don't have to come along." Maeve told him once again. "Actually I would feel much better, if you would stay on the Nomad. I don't want one of you to get hurt accidentally."

"No." Sindbad declared. "It's all of us, or nobody. We came here together, and we fight together."

"Sindbad, you don't seem to understand. This is going to be the ultimate battle of magic. You're not going to be able to do anything. Rumina and I, we have reached a level in our powers, where normal weapons nearly can't achieve anything anymore." Maeve explained.

The group fell silent, each one of them lost in their thoughts. Sindbad was fighting inside. He wanted to tell Maeve exactly what he felt for her, but had he the right to do so? Or would it distract Maeve to much?

Finally Firouz cleared his throat. "I have go a question. How do we get to the battlefield? I mean Rumina will have placed skeleton warriors everywhere!"

"This should the smallest of our problems, Firouz." Maeve said. The inventor gave her a quizzical look that clearly said "Why?"

"Well, my friend, even if it's not my favourite memory, I've been on the Isle of Tears before and that means I can get us there easily by misting."

Again they sat in silence until Sindbad said: "I think it's time we go. Otherwise we'll drive ourselves nuts."

They nodded and got their weapons ready.

Then they headed up on deck and formed a circle. Maeve looked at each one of them. "I don't have the gift of foreseeing, so I don't know what our future holds. But I want you to know that I really enjoyed having friends like you. I love you all. Doubar, for being the loving friend and substitute-brother, my Tubby. Firouz, for being the man of ideas and science, always ready to argue about magic and technology. Rongar, for being the silent and understanding, true friend, speaking with your heart. And Sindbad, for being who you are. Thank you."

Sindbad couldn't keep silent any longer. "Maeve, I l..." he began, but Maeve silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Shh..." she whispered. "Don't say anything, Sindbad, please. We're going to have an eternity or never. Nothing in between." He nodded and a tear ran down his cheek. The witch wiped it away with her hand. Sindbad savoured every little bit of the touch.

"Have faith!" she told him firmly. Then she took his and Rongar's hand, closing the circle. They closed their eyes and let the well-known feeling of misting take over.

As they opened their eyes again, they found themselves on the battlefield. In the distance of about 100 feet stood Rumina with Dermott sitting in a cage of magic at her side.

"You did indeed show up, I'm impressed." The sorceress sneered. "Impressed by your stupidity. All this for a bird..." She laughed. "And you're bringing me some slaves, too! How thoughtful!"

Maeve clenched her fists at her sides. "Let Dermott go now, Rumina!" she demanded. "It's me who you wanted. He has got nothing to do with this."

"Oh, no my dear. It has very much to do with him and I think I'll keep him, as an entertainer you could say, when I am done with you. You see I finally remembered, why you wanted to kill me so desperately. It took me sometime, true; but you can't expect me to remember all the peasants I cursed in my life!" Her shrill laughter hurt in Sindbad's ears. His mind was racing. What was Rumina referring to? Maeve and Dermott cursed?

Maeve swore under her breath. Then shouted: "Let's stop this farce and get over with it! It's going to be either you or I!"

"The winner takes it all!" The sorceress grinned. "I'll kill you, and all of you!" With that she formed a gigantic energy ball and flung it at the group. Maeve crossed her arms over her chest, then brought them up over her head and swung them down at her sides. A blue shield appeared and surrounded them. Rumina's attack was easily deflected and the sorceress cursed.

Maeve took a few steps forward and the left the shield, but still it remained, surrounding the four men.

"You're not going to hurt my friends, bitch. This is only between you and me." Maeve said calmly and formed a fire ball which she threw at Rumina. But her enemy blocked it.

"You can't defeat me, pheasant wench. I have this!" She touched her necklace that held a dark red stone. "It's some Hellfire. It improves my powers a lot and it's going to be the last thing you see before you die!"

And the sorceress and the witch began their fatal fight, exchanging powerful blows, blocking and reattacking their opponent. For a long time they were equal opponents but bit by bit Maeve began to weaken, taking more and more blows. Dermott screeched in his cage and flapped his wings furiously, trying to encourage his mistress.

After an especially hard blow, which threw Maeve aback, Sindbad wanted to run to her side to help her, but he crashed against the energy shield. Rumina's spells couldn't hurt them in here, but they couldn't get out, too. Sindbad was furious. Maeve had done this on purpose!

"Damn it Maeve!" he shouted but she didn't hear him.

"Maeve is weakening." Firouz observed. "I don't think she'll be able to take much more!"

"Something is drawing on her powers. But what?" Doubar agreed.

Rongar tapped on Firouz shoulder and made several complicated signs. Firouz slapped his forehead with his palm. "Of course, you're right Rongar. Why didn't I think of it?"

"What is it Firouz?" Sindbad asked unnerved, unwilling to concentrate on anything except Maeve fighting for dear life.

"Remember what Maeve told us during our adventure with Serendib, in the City of Mists?" Firouz asked. "The longer a spell is maintained, the more it's weakening the sorcerer producing it! Maeve is weakening because of the shield that surrounds us!"

"What?!" Sindbad shouted in shock. He whirled around and called to Maeve.

"Maeve! Bring the shield down!" The witch turned to him for a second, looking at him disbelieving.

"Bring it down Maeve!" Sindbad repeated. "It's weakening you too much! We'll be fine!"

Maeve didn't want to endanger her friends, but right the next moment Rumina lashed out again extremely powerful with her magic and Maeve fell back. She had to gather all her powers to have chance of defeating her arch-enemy and so she brought the shield protecting her friends down. Immediately she felt a rush of energy entering her body and she stood up.

"I'm not finished yet!" she shouted preparing for a new attack.

"Maybe not. But you have got a weak spot you forgot to cover!" Rumina hissed and sent a blast of pure black magic at Sindbad.

"NO!"

Sindbad was thrown back by the power of the blow. He lay on his back, amazed by the unbearable pain coursing through his whole body. In what seemed like an endless distance he heard his friends scream. "Oh, no! Sindbad!" "Little brother! No!" He thought he heard a hawk screech. Faces appeared in his blurry vision, but he couldn't make out who it was. He looked up to the sky. If only he could remember why he came here... What was his name again? And why did it hurt to breath?

Maeve whirled around to face Rumina. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You monster! I'm going to kill you! May you rot in hell!" she screamed. Anger and hate flashed in her eyes.

Rumina laughed shrilly. "How pathetic! As I said, you have a weak spot. Don't worry, he won't suffer any longer. This is your end!" The sorceress brought her hands up and assembled all her magic in her hands for her final blow.

Maeve reacted automatically. She pointed her finger at Rumina and yelled "STOP!".

And Rumina stopped. She stood frozen mid in her attack.

Maeve sent her a short disgusted glare before she ran to Sindbad's side. She would deal with Rumina later. Now Sindbad's safety was her priority.

Maeve pushed Doubar a little aside and knelt down at Sindbad's side. Gently she stroked his face, trying to hold back tears. He was covered in his own blood and as pale as his white shirt.

"Hush, Sindbad... It's okay... You'll be fine..." she whispered, mostly to convince herself.

Another face appeared in front of his eyes. It seemed to be a woman, but Sindbad wasn't sure. Suddenly the woman began to speak and for him her voice sounded like the one of an angle. It calmed him and even seemed to ease his pain with only its tone. A name popped up in his head. "Maeve...?" he whispered hoarsely. It hurt so much to speak!

"Aye, Sindbad. I'm here... You'll be fine, I promise you!" Maeve answered him and took his hand. Tears were now streaming down her cheek freely as they were on those of the three men.

"Little brother... Don't go! I can't loose you!" Doubar muttered.

Firouz and Rongar both sent prayers to Allah, begging him to save their friend and captain.

Maeve took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. She had to act quickly now. Never before had she tried to heal somebody who was hurt so badly!

"Sindbad..." she addressed him. "Sindbad! Come on... You have to look at me!" She took out the healing powder.

Sindbad heard his angle again and tried to focus on her. He wanted to see her clearly!

"Good! You'll be fine!" The Celt told him. Then she threw very much of the powder on his wound, praying that it would work. She spoke the words of healing and felt the magic float through her body. Maeve knew she was weak but she continued. Without really knowing why, she began to sing a lullaby her mother had always sung when she was ill. And she felt the magic of healing becoming stronger, filling her whole body and going over to Sindbad. They started to glow in a supernatural white light as the magic started to work.

Maeve closed her eyes sending a last prayer to the Goddess and opened her eyes again.

Sindbad was sitting up and touched his chest. He looked at her. "Maeve..." he whispered.

The Celt lean towards him and embraced him tightly. Sindbad hugged her back, surprised by her reaction.

"Maeve... I had a strange dream..." he mumbled. "No, it wasn't a dream... Rumina, she..."

Maeve silenced him with a kiss which Sindbad was about to respond when he was trapped in a bear hug.

"Little brother, you're alive; I'm so glad!" Doubar shouted, embracing him.

Rongar and Firouz also hugged their friend relieved. Firouz started to examine him and asked: "Do you remember what happened?"

Sindbad slowly stood up. "Yeah, Rumina hit me with her magic, I think." He answered before thought of something else. "Rumina! Where is she now?"

The group turned to look at where the sorceress was standing. She was still frozen, but it wouldn't last much longer. Already the magical ball in her hands began to move again.

"That's it!" Maeve shouted taking a few steps in her enemy's direction. "I'll make her pay for that one!"

"But Maeve, she is still too strong for you!" Firouz contradicted.

They all stared at Rumina as she began to move her fingers slowly. A few more seconds and she would awake totally.

Suddenly Rongar had a kind of brain-wave. In his perfected body movement took out one of his daggers and threw it at Rumina with full force and precision.

Right that second Rumina awoke. She saw the dagger flying towards her, but it was to late to stop it. The dagger pierced her amulet and the stone holding the Hellfire shattered on the ground, breaking into thousands of pieces. Rumina screamed in anger as the magic in her hands fizzled out. "NO! You bastard!"

Filled with new anger Maeve jumped into action. She formed a huge fireball and flung it at Rumina. The sorceress, weak now that her supporting Hellfire was gone, wasn't able to block it. She fell back. Maeve immediately threw another fireball hitting her enemy frontal. Rumina stumbled backwards, trying to stay on her feet. The Celt raised her hands over her head and a big tree grew behind Rumina's back within a heartbeat. Some of its branches wound around Rumina's arms and became solid. When the tree stopped growing Rumina was trapped, unable to move her hands. Still she tried desperately to get free, cursing and swearing.

Maeve stepped towards her. "Give up, Rumina." She said. "My people worship the oak because it is strong, almost indestructible and unsusceptible to magic. Believe me, you won't come free. This is your end."

In the background Sindbad, Doubar, Firouz and Rongar applauded. They had been very impressed that Maeve could even control the growing of plants.

Maeve grinned at Rumina who had finally given up and hung in her natural chains. "Today your regime of terror ends." Maeve declared. She turned to the magic cave in which Dermott was sitting. The hawk chirped approvingly and flapped his wings. Maeve smiled and raised her right hand. A white ray emerged and the cave disappeared. Dermott screeched and winged in the sky. Maeve, Rumina and the men looked up to him. The hawk flew two circles in the sky, screeching loudly, before he swiped down to the tree where Rumina was trapped and scratched across her face with his sharp claws. The sorceress screamed shrilly, but of course nobody showed pity. She had tortured them too often.

Rumina panted, her face was bleeding. "Come on, pheasant wench. Get over with it and kill me."

Maeve formed a fireball and prepared to throw it when she stopped, thinking about something. *I always thought you hated Rumina and now... now you're becoming like her?* Sindbad's words danced in her mind. She turned around and looked at her friends for a moment. Next she looked at Dermott who sat in the oak, asking for his approval in mind voice. Dermott hesitated for a moment then agreed.

"No", Maeve said firmly. "I won't kill you, Rumina."

The four men gasped in surprise and Rumina looked up, wondering what was awaiting her.

"I won't kill you. You don't deserve the grace of dying. And furthermore", Maeve said with a quick side glance at Sindbad, "I'm not becoming like you." Sindbad smiled; that was his Maeve.

"But of course", she continued, "I won't let you escape easily. Never again you shall be able to harm anybody with your magic!" With that Maeve stepped closer to Rumina. Her hands came up and pure white magic accumulated there. Maeve stretched her arms to her fearful opponent and touched her chest. Rumina screamed as the white light pulled all bits of black magic out of her body. The magic assembled in a ball of the darkest black possible which floated above Maeve hands. As soon as the magic had left her body Rumina changed. Her hair became tousled and dull, her nose grew broader and longer, her teeth turned yellow and her expensive, red glowing robe changed into a simple gown.

The witch stepped back, eyeing the black ball.

"See this, Rumina." She spoke up. "This is all your power. Never again shall you be able to do magic again. You shall be doomed to live as a normal human, weak and poor, one of the peasants you're despising so much!"

"No!" Rumina screamed and in her despair she began to beg. "Please don't do this! I'd rather die than be one of them for one second!"

But Maeve remained cold. "Good bye, Rumina. Enjoy your new life!" She clapped her hands and the oak let go of Rumina. The ex-sorceress stumbled forwards and fell to her knees. Maeve raised her hands over her head and called the winds. A little tornado appeared around Rumina and carried her away.

Maeve smiled and turned to her friends. They were speechless until Doubar broke into a roar of victory.

"Hurray for Maeve, our champion!" he shouted and ran to hug the Celt. Sindbad, Firouz and Rongar followed suit. They embraced her, praised her and hugged each other, celebrating their victory.

Sindbad held Maeve especially tight, stroking her back and kissing her forehead. "It's all over now." He said happily. "We are free of her forever."

But Maeve stepped back. "No", she said, "it's not totally over yet."

Sindbad gave her an surprised look and the others also gave her an quizzical look, stopping their celebration at her words. What was she referring to?

Maeve turned to the black ball of magic which was still floating in the air. She took it in her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated on cleaning it. The ball started glowing and suddenly the blackness fizzled out, leaving behind a ball of pure white. Maeve opened her eyes and called Dermott. "Dermy, come here, my love. I will free you now!"

Sindbad was shocked. Maeve wanted to free Dermott, her love? What was going on?

Dermott swiped down from the tree and landed on Maeve's arm. She gently placed him on a rock, stroking his soft feathers a last time. Then she took a deep breath. She held the white magical ball in front of his chest and let it enter his body. "Be free", she mumbled, "free at last!"

Dermott began to glow in a bluish light which grew brighter and brighter until the friends had to shield their eyes from it.

Maeve didn't dare to breath. Would it work? Finally the light faded.

In front of them stood a tall, well-shaped, young man with red-brown hair and green eyes. He was totally naked.

The four man were shocked to no end. And even more shocked as Maeve jumped in the strange man's arms with a cry of joy. Maeve embraced him tightly, stroking his hair, his chest and his face, covering it with kisses. The man hugged her back and took her face in his hands. Then he stared at his hands, touched his face unbelieving and hugged Maeve again.

"Dermott! Oh, my Dermott! I missed you so much! My one and only! Dermott!" Maeve groaned still kissing him. Tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

"Maeve! My little Maeve! What a feeling to hold you again!" Dermott said overjoyed. He too had tears in his eyes.

Sindbad gulped. This was Dermott. He was a man. And Maeve called him love. Her one and only. Two days ago she had said that he was the most important thing in her world and she loved him more than her own life. So Dermott had to be her husband, or at least her lover.

Sindbad's heart shattered into millions of pieces. His Maeve was no longer his. But he had to stay in control, he was the captain!

So cleared his throat, showing that he wanted to say something. Maeve and Dermott turned to face him, both blushing lightly at having forgotten their friends' presence totally.

Sindbad took all his self-control and said: "Maeve, congratulations. Looks like you fulfilled your task and finally freed your husband, Dermott."

Maeve and Dermott were astonished for a moment. Then they looked at each other and broke into laughter.

This annoyed Sindbad even more. To be laughed at when his heart was already breaking and he had to keep himself from throttling Dermott. "May I ask, what is so funny?" he demanded angrily.

"You..." Dermott giggled. "You are truly thinking, I'm Maeve's husband? I'm sorry, but you're wrong. Never in my life would I marry such a stubborn something like her!"

Sindbad's eyes grew wide. Dermott was not Maeve's husband?

"Sindbad, I don't know what brought you to your conclusion, but Dermott is not my husband. He is my brother." Maeve explained.

Sindbad's face lit like a candle; it was as if someone had taken the world down from his shoulders. Dermott was Maeve's brother. She was his sister and nothing more!

Following his true feelings Sindbad grabbed Maeve and whirled her around in a circle. His heart was dancing.

"He's your brother. He's your brother!" he shouted. "Oh, Maeve I'm so glad!" And then he kissed her with all the passion he felt. After a second of shock she responded with full force. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar were shocked. Not only by the fact that Dermott was human and Maeve's brother, but also by Sindbad's behaviour. Dermott in turn applauded as the kiss went on. "That's my sister! A temperament like fire!" he shouted.

"That's your sister, and my brother!" Doubar roared and they all applauded.

Finally the couple broke their kiss, looking at each other. First they blushed and then they grinned.

"Crew, may I present you my big brother Dermott, the future Bard of the Winds." Maeve said. She grinned. "I think it's time you get some proper clothes, brother. You don't want to start your new found human life with a cold, now do you?" She teased. Dermott blushed, finally noticing that he was still naked. Maeve pointed her finger at him and the next second he wore brown leather pants, boots and a white shirt.

"I think it's time we head back to the Nomad, what do you think?" Sindbad asked his crew. "We have some very good reasons to celebrate!" The group agreed willingly and Maeve clapped her hands.

A few seconds later they sat in the galley and on the table stood a true feast, with enough food for twenty.

"That's my Maeve!" Doubar roared at the sight of this. They all laughed heartily and sat down to eat and drink.

"And now, we want to hear the whole story of why Dermott was a hawk!" Firouz declared emptying his first goblet of wine, the first of many tonight.

And so Maeve and Dermott began to tell...

It was long past midnight when Sindbad joined Maeve at her place at the bow. Smiling he sat down next to her and looked up to the stars.

"I still can't really believe the whole story you told us." He said after a while. "Let me get this straight. Dermott is four years older than you. He was the apprentice of the Bard of the Winds at Avalon and you were a novice there, meant to become a priestess some day. But then one day, Rumina showed up, demanding the Harp of Winds to increase her powers and Dermott defended it. Furious about him she turned him into a hawk. You wanted to free your brother, but in Avalon nobody was able to help you. So you travelled to the south in search of a sorcerer who could help you. Then you met Dim-Dim and he made you to his apprentice and taught you the art of white magic. He said you could only free Dermott if you killed Rumina. So this became your task of life. And then you came aboard the Nomad and I know the rest of the story. But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me that Dermott was a human. I would have treated him much better!"

Maeve sighed. "I wanted to tell you, really, but part of Rumina's curse was that if I told anybody of it, Dermott would remain a hawk forever. The wise men and women at Avalon knew of it as they had seen the incident. And Dim-Dim simply read my thoughts when I first met him."

They sat in comfortable silence for some time. Sindbad put his arm around Maeve's shoulder and she leaned on him, closing her eyes and enjoying his closeness.

"If got only one more question, Maeve." Sindbad said.

"Hmmm...?" she muttered tiredly.

"Where did Rumina go?"

Maeve had to grin. "Can't you imagine that, my sailor?" she asked. "Where the winds may take her!"

Sindbad chuckled, then they fell silent again, enjoying each others company. Sindbad felt head on her shoulder and he smelled her sweet scent. He was happy in his small paradise.

Finally he gathered all his courage and began to speak. "What I wanted to tell you before we left the ship, when you stopped me with this kiss, Maeve, was... Maeve? Maeve?" He turned his head to her as she didn't react at all. Maeve was sound asleep with a smile on her lips.

Sindbad sighed quietly and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Maeve." He whispered. "You had a very long day. You deserve your sleep." He was silent for a moment then continued. "As you said earlier today... we're having an eternity together from now on..."

The End

Ha! You were all expecting me to end this story with something like "They married, had a dozen kids and sailed with them their whole life", weren't you? True, it would be a sweet ending, but with my ending there is a lot of space for new adventures and stories!

Feel free to continue from here on – I don't have any ideas at present.


End file.
